


Chocolate Cake and Cucumbers

by Missy



Category: Speed (1994)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Grocery Shopping, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Trauma Recovery, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Jack takes Annie grocery shopping.There's an ulterior motive for both of them in this, but it brings out the very best in them both.





	Chocolate Cake and Cucumbers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mustlovemustypages](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustlovemustypages/gifts).



Jack took her grocery shopping the week after they first met. It wasn’t the kind of first date she’d anticipated going on with him, yet it was somehow typically, truly Jack. He listened to her advice about which cucumber looked good. He picked the fish and was completely right about it being fresh enough even though she stubbornly insisted it looked too pink. They didn’t have to compromise on coffee or chocolate cake, which they agreed to split between them.

He drove her home like a grandma, and didn’t complain about how hard she squeezed his knee in the process.


End file.
